


Panic

by MeiLulu



Category: Among Us (Video Game), Dead by Daylight (Video Game)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-01
Updated: 2020-10-01
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:22:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,344
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26749444
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MeiLulu/pseuds/MeiLulu
Summary: What happens when an imposter likes a crewmate and it's mating season?
Relationships: The legion/The Shape
Comments: 1
Kudos: 21





	Panic

**Author's Note:**

> Oh boy! I've been playing nothing but dead by daylight and among us.. And I made this mess.. 😂   
> Oh yeah here are the colors-
> 
> Frank (Pink)  
> David (Red)  
> Michael (Blue)  
> Evan (Green)  
> Dwight (Yellow)  
> Sally (White)  
> Danny (Black)  
> Rin (Cyan)  
> Nea (Purple)  
> Anna (Orange)

Everyone was sitting at the round table.. Frank was scared and thought to himself -I'm scared.. I think everyone is..- Michael placed a hand on his shoulder.. Frank jumped and looked at him and spoke "Thanks.. but.. I'm ok really.." Evan spoke "I think some of those things are in this ship with us." Frank felt like crying.. Michael put his hand on Frank's shoulder again.. Frank spoke "I'm ok.." Evan spoke "But that's not going to stop us. We're going to finish our tasks and get home." 

-Meeting over-

Frank looked at his tablet and looked at his tasks he had to fuel engines/Readjust steering at coms/Med-bay/Put the trash out and do the wires. Frank was going to go to Med-bay when a hand was placed on his shoulder.. Frank yelped softly and looked at the person who stopped him.. Frank seen that it was Micheal he spoke "Michael! You scared me!" Michael spoke "Can I come with you if your going to Med-bay I have a task there.." Frank spoke "Y-yes of course! I'm kinda scared to be alone right now... Sad huh?" Michael shook his head.. Frank was going to leave with Michael but was stopped once again.. But by Evan this time.. Evan spoke "Frank. Do you think you can help me at coms before you leave for your tasks?" Frank spoke "Uh- Y-yes Sir..!" Frank put his hands together and said with a wink "Sorry Mikey I'll be back.." Frank walked over to Evan and they made their way to coms.. But Frank said something that made Evan laugh.. Evan rested his arm on Frank's shoulder's.. Michael hated it.

Frank finished his tasks at coms.. Frank spoke "And I'm done. You need help?" Evan spoke "Looked Frank.. I want you to be very careful with Michael I'm worried he's not the same Michael you once knew.. Ok?" Frank spoke "Y-yes Sir..-" Evan slammed him into a wall.. Evan spoke "I mean it Frank." Frank had the wind knocked out of him.. Frank spoke "Y-- yes sir.. Nh.." Evan spoke well getting close to Frank helmet "I've been here the longest and I have never seen.. Someone so small and fragile as you.." Frank spoke "S-sir.. I need to finish my tasks." Then the vent next to them opened.. Evan yelled "Move it Frank!" Frank seen a hand but couldn't tell the color.. If it was black/Blue or Purple.. Then he seen them come out if the vent a little.. the lighting was dark and had a purple tint to it.. Frank ran out of coms and heard Evan yelp and a loud thud then silence.. then the vent again Frank looked back and seen half of Evan's body sticking out of the the door.. Frank ran an ran till he got to the round table hit the meeting button.. Everyone came in on the coms.. Frank spoke "Evan's! Evan gone..! We were in the coms room and the vent nex- Next to us..! Opened..!" Dwight spoke "What? Are you ok? Your not hurt are you? How did you escape??" Frank spoke "Evan was the one who noticed it first.. He told me to run so i did.. When I looked back I seen Evan's body half way out the door.. Then I heard the vent again.. God I'm going to be sick.." Danny spoke "What color was the person who came through the vent?" Frank spoke "It.. It was a darker color.." Anna spoke "So the takes almost every one out.. The only ones that have a dark color is Danny, Michael and Nea.." Frank spoke "It didn't look blue.. Plus it was to small to be Micheal" Sally spoke "So.. Danny or Nea.." Frank spoke "It could have be the lighting.. But it looked a little purple.." Nea spoke "YOU COULD HAVE KILLED HIM! WHY ARE YOU BLAMING ME YOU FUCKER!" Frank spoke "I- I'm not! I was- I was just saying it looked purple n-not that it was purple!" Nea spoke "Bullshit! You killed him! admit it! you did it!" Frank spoke "I didn't though!" Anna spoke "We voting?" Frank spoke "No. Let's wait.. We don't have enough evidence to to cast someone out. but please try and stay in a three or more group.. I'm going to Med-bay.. Over and out." Frank took a deep breath in and out.. Frank started crying.. Frank spoke "Fuck.. I'm probably next.." Frank got up and went to Med-bay. Michael and David were there.. Michael was doing a task.. So was david.. Frank walked over and started to do his task.. Frank's breathing was still shakey from crying.. David spoke "So.. Did you kill him Frank?" Frank spoke with a broken voice you could tell he's been crying "N-No! I swear it-It wasn't me..!" David spoke "I bet nea's telling the truth and you did it." Frank started crying again.. Frank curled into a ball on the floor.. David thought it was cute.. David spoke "I can just call you in right now since you know.. you're the one who did it." They heard Frank let a soft sob.. David spoke "Are- Are you cryin-- OW!!" Michael smacked him.. and walked over to Frank who was sitting on the floor.. Michael put a hand on his shoulder and spoke "It's ok.." Frank looked at him and spoke "It wasn't me! I swear..! You believe me right?" Michael nodded his head and glared at David.. David spoke "I'm just gonna go-" A meeting was talking place.. Anna spoke "Sally's dead.. I found her at the cafeteria.." Frank cleared his throat and spoke "Did..Did you see anyone?" Anna spoke "No. There are bloody foot prints leading to the vent.." Frank spoke "Again? Ok.. everyone.. Be wary of vents. Like I said stay in groups of three or more. It's picking off the loners.." Anna spoke "Frank where are you?" Frank spoke "Med-bay. With Michael and David." Anna spoke "And I can't reach the others.." Frank spoke "Coms are down.. They can't talk to us but they can hear us. Alright guys you need to get to the round table. I'll fix Coms. Evan may be gone but his order still stands. Do your tasks. Over and out." David and Michael spoke "I'm coming with you." Frank looked at them and spoke "suit yourself.." David spoke "Look.. Frank.. I. I'm sorry.. No one had the balls to lead us.. But here you are.." Frank spoke "It doesn't matter.. We need to get home.. And I'm not dying up here.." They were almost at coms.. Then the lights slowly went out.. Frank spoke "Ok stay close guys.." Michael held Frank's shoulder and kept walking then they heard running.. but it wasn't heading twords them.. David spoke "Shit I'm actually scared.." Frank spoke "We'll be fine.. Just keep moving.." David spoke "How do you know that?" Frank spoke "I don't.. But they weren't running twords us.." 

They went got to coms.. Frank fixed it.. Frank tapped in and David and Michael were listening. Frank spoke into the coms "Hello?" Anna "Hello" Danny "Hey" Dwight "H-Hi" Nea "Wassup" Frank spoke "Rin?" Nothing. Anna spoke "Rin come on. this isn't the time to play games." Frank spoke "Where are all of you." Anna spoke "We are all at the round table.. We're waiting for four of you.." Frank spoke "Someone was up here with us.. Who was the last one there?" Anna spoke "That would be Nea.. Why?" Frank spoke "I'm going to check around over here who ever was here. They were running for some reason. Come on the coms and tell me if someone leaves that table. Over and out." Frank spoke "Let's fix the lights and check this place out." 

They fixed the lights and Frank got a call Anna came through the coms "Was that you guys who fixed the lights..?" Frank spoke "Yes it was. everyone still at the round table?" Anna spoke "Yes." Frank spoke "Good. Again call me if someone leaves that table. Over and out." Michael spoke "So now we look around?" Frank nodded.. After a few minutes of looking around they found her.. Frank spoke "Oh.. God.." David spoke "What is iT--" Michael spoke "That's.." Frank called in on the coms "Uh.. Guys.. We lost another.. Uh.. We- We found Rin.." Anna spoke "FUCK! I told her to stay with us..!" Frank spoke "Here's the thing.. She's.. She's bitten in half.. Oh God I'm gonna be sick.." Anna spoke "That's disgusting.. We need to vote someone off!" Frank spoke "Wait for us. Let's go." Frank, David and Michael were running down the hall to get to the table.. Once they got there.. they were all arguing.. blaming each other.. Frank spoke "Shut it. Who are we voting off." Anna spoke "Nea. She was the last to get here you you three were fixing coms and the lights." Frank spoke "I.. I don't want to vote her but you have a point.. If she was the last one then.. Maybe she's the imposter..? Nea... I'm so sorry if its not you.." Nea took off her helmet and spoke "Send me off. I'd rather die out there then in here!" Frank spoke "We.. We all vote for Nea then?" Everyone nodded their heads.. Nea was ejected into space.. Anna spoke "Did we make the wrong choice?" Frank spoke "I.. I don't know.. We Need to finish our tasks.. Now." Anna spoke "Yes. Dwight, Danny. Your with me. I'll contact you if anything goes wrong.." Frank spoke "David, Michael your with me.." 

Frank, David and Michael were refueling the engine's When they got a call on the coms but it was cut off.. Frank spoke "I don't like that I'll go check it out you two stay together!" Frank took off.. As soon as Frank went around the corner and his footsteps faded away Michael turned to David spoke spoke "Do you know how to do this?" David spoke "Uh let me see--" Michael bit him in half like Rin was.. Danny came through the vent and spoke "Everyone's dead expect for Pink.. I'ma play with that-" Michael self-reported Michael came in on the coms "Frank it's Danny!" Frank spoke "I found both of them dead.. How did you find out before me??" Michael spoke "He came through the vent and killed David in front of me.." Frank spoke "Vote him out!" Danny spoke "You mother fucker." Michael smiled.. Danny was voted out.. Danny was ejected into space.. Danny was an imposter.. Frank spoke in the coms "It's.. Just us.. Left.." Michael spoke "Yeah.. I.. This was just so messed up.." Frank spoke "I think I'ma call it a night.. You got first watch?" Michael spoke "I'll probably fall asleep as well.. We Are readjusted the steering right?" Frank spoke "Yes we did. We should be good for a while actually.. My tasks are complete.. And yours?" Michael spoke "They are done as well." Frank spoke "Let's meet up at the cafeteria.. Wait isn't sally's body there?" Michael spoke "I think so?" Frank spoke "Let's go find out.." Frank was the first to get there so so he thought he was walking around trying to find her body.. Michael was the first to get there.. He took a vent.. He ate the body.. Frank spoke "Where are you?" Michael spoke "I'm coming.." Michael walked in and spoke "Hey.." Frank looked and smiled.. Frank took off his helmet and spoke "God it's hot.." Michael thought to himself -God He's so cute- Frank turned a little red and spoke "Whatcha looking at..?" Michael spoke "You." Frank started laughing and spoke "Your funny.. now I'ma eat something before I go to bed.. Night Michael.." Michael spoke "Is it pathetic.. That I don't want to be alone?" Frank stopped and looked at him "N-No.. It's not.." Michael spoke "Can I sleep with you tonight?" Frank jumped and spoke "Wh-what?" Michael spoke "I.. Want to sleep next to you.. Is that so wrong?" Frank spoke "I.. Sure.. But I want to eat.." 

After he made himself and Michael a sandwich Frank went to his room and Michael followed him to his room.. Frank took his suit off and changed his clothes.. Frank laid down on his bed and Michael took his suit off as well.. Michael had a black shirt on under his suit and laid down next to Frank who was now half asleep.. Michael spoke "Can.. Can I hold you..?" Frank spoke "Go ahead.." Michael held him.. Frank moved into the embrace.. Frank jumped as he felt Michael bite the back of his neck.. Frank spoke "M-Michael?" Michael spoke "Yes.. Frank..?" Frank spoke "Wh-what are you doing..?" Michael spoke "Showing you my true nature.." Frank spoke "What?--" Michael Pinned him down and spoke "See this body is so perfect for me.. And you seem like the perfect person to lay my eggs in.." Frank spoke "Your the other imposter..!" Frank tried to push him off of him but.. it was no use.. The being the possessed Michael.. Was so much stronger than him.. Frank spoke "Oh God.. Ge-get off!" Frank felt tears coming to his eyes.. Frank spoke "I played right into your hands.." Michael spoke "It was so obvious you had a crush on this person so I had to take over his body to get close to you.." Frank spoke "Why! Why did you do this!" Michael spoke "You really had no idea that I was the imposter..? Was the way I was with you how he is twords you normally? I get it.. You like him.. because he protects you, He takes your side, He cheers you up, He trusts you. Well let me tell you something.. If you let me have my fun with you... I'll leave his body. I'll go away and never come back.. I won't even let my eggs." Frank spoke "Your lying.." Michael spoke "No.. Really.. I like you but you won't see me for me.. You'll this human.. What's his name... Michael." Frank spoke "You'll really.. Just leave?" Michael spoke "Only if I can have some fun with you..~" Frank spoke "I... F-fine.." Michael spoke "Good.. Now be a good boy and open your mouth for me.." Frank didn't want to but he did.. Michael's tongue was so long.. Frank thought to himself -Thank God I don't have a gag reflex..- Frank moaned softly.. Michael like it.. Frank felt hot.. He felt horny.. He felt Weak.. Frank Held onto Michael's shoulders.. Michael pulled away from this fucked up kiss.. Frank spoke "Why am I feeling like this..?" Michael spoke "Oh your soooo perfect! But your letting me have my fun.." Michael pulled Frank's boxers down.. Frank spoke "God... if your going to do something.. just get it over with!" Michael spoke "I'm getting there.." Michael stuck his tongue out and tried to put it in Frank's mouth Michael spoke "Come on.. You need to be good. Now open up.." Frank slightly opened his mouth and Michael slipped his tongue in Frank's mouth.. Frank felt sick.. Frank bit his tongue.. Michael jumped and yelped well he pulled his tongue out of Frank's mouth.. Michael spoke with a dominant tone well pinning him down "Do you want me to hurt you. I think that's what you want. I'll show you a bad time if you don't want to be a good boy." Frank shook his head and spoke "N-No..! I'll be good! Please! I'm sorry!" Michael spoke with a dominant tone "Then be a good boy." Frank spoke "I will.." Michael put his tongue on Frank's lips.. And without Micheal telling him to open his mouth Frank just opened his mouth.. Michael spoke "Good boy.." Frank was a little red.. After a little while of having his tongue down Frank's throat.. Michael took most of his tongue out of Frank's mouth and left a few inches of his tongue in Frank's mouth and started move it around in his mouth and play with his tongue.. Frank jumped and moved his tongue in rhythm with Michael's.. Michael pulled Frank closer.. Frank was soaked in pre cum.. Michael grabbed Frank dick and gave him a few strong strokes.. Frank whimpered in the kiss.. Michael spoke well pulling away from the kiss.. "Now be a good boy and Open your legs.." Frank turned a dark pink.. Frank spoke with a scared tone "B-but.. I- Nnh.. Ok.." Michael spoke "Good boy." Michael grabbed his hips and put the tip of his dick in Frank.. Frank let out a whiny moan.. Michael spoke "Much like my tongue.. My dick is long and flexible.. I can control it's every move.. Now if you don't want it to hurt them be a good boy and you'll be ok.." Michael moved his cock in and out of him with out even moving.. Frank moaned softly... Michael adjusted himself and Frank.. Frank was moaning under him.. Michael wasn't going to lie it feels so good.. But seeing him try to stop moaning under him in such a better feeling.. Frank screamed out in pleasure when he hit a certain spot.. Michael spoke "Oh...? Right here?" He hit that same spot causing Frank moan loudly.. Frank was a dark pink.. Frank was embarrassed by his moans.. Michael spoke "I see so humans have a certain spot that gives them a burst of pleasure, Am I right?" Frank spoke "Ye- yeah.. Basically.. Mh.." Michael spoke "I see.." Michael started to move faster and harder causing Frank to moan even more and louder.. Frank spoke "Ahh!!~ Fuck!~ Michael..~" Frank pulled Michael closer.. Frank spoke "Please.. Bite me.." Michael spoke "Oh? You like biting?" Michael bit his shoulder.. Frank moaned softly.. Michael hit his sweet spot causing Frank to moan his name.. Frank was so close.. Michael spoke "You wanna see how it feels when I actually thrust into you?" Frank spoke "I.. I'm scared.." Michael spoke "Shhh.. Just relax~" Michael moved his hips and thrusted in Frank.. Frank let out a loud lustful moan.. Frank spoke "W-Wait.. Do it again.. Please..?" Michael spoke "It didn't hurt?" Frank shook his head and spoke "Do it again.. Please~" Michael spoke "Not even my own kind can take my thrusts.. Yet here you are a human.. Taking them and actually asking for more.. If you want more than Beg me for it.." Frank spoke with a pleading tone "Please.. Please.. Michael please.. I need more.. Please..~" Michael chuckled softly and spoke "Hm. You sound so cute" Michael started thrusting in and out of him making him moan and beg.. Frank hit climax.. and his Walls tightened around Michael's dick.. Making him take more pleasure.. Frank was moaning.. Michael hit climax.. His cum was thick.. It felt hot.. And yet it was so slimey that some leaked out and it was stringy.. Frank still felt hot.. Frank spoke "Ugh.. Are.. Are you done..?" Michael spoke "I.. I want more. Can you do a second round?" Frank spoke "I don't think so.. But I'll try.." Michael spoke "Never mind then.. If your gonna give out half way then I don't want it.. And as promised. I'll give Michael back to you now.. But I'll have you know.. He was awake for all of this.. He was here but couldn't talk.. He took pleasure in this.. He heard you moan his name.." Frank spoke "Wh-what.. I.." Michael spoke "Maybe we'll meet again." Michael collapsed onto the bed and made a painful noise.. Frank spoke "Michael..?" Michael spoke "You.. Ar- Are you.. ok?" Frank spoke "Ye-yeah.. I'm ok.." Michael spoke "You sure?" Frank spoke "Yeah.. I'm sure.." Michael hugged him.. Frank yelped softly and spoke "Careful.. Please.. I'm a little sensitive right now.." Michael turned a little shade of red.. and spoke "Frank.. I think I'm in love with you.." Frank spoke "Well.. I know I love you.." Michael pulled him into a hug.. Frank yelped softly and slowly moved in the embrace..

-They fell asleep and the way back home-

**Author's Note:**

> So.. What'd you think..? It's a mess right? 😂


End file.
